


Ellipsism

by GayRatBoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (hope this doesnt suck too bad lmao), Buttercup Poisoning, Canon Typical Violence, Cuddles, Excessive use of the word 'burning' lmao, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, More "damn wo w that sucks hol y shit no", Non-Binary Chara, Other, Soft Chara, i suck at tagging things there are too many tags, just mentions The VIllage, more queerplatonic than romantic but hey whatever floats your boat, not really implied tho because its HAPPENING right now, not really that graphic, this was just a test to see if i could still write lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRatBoy/pseuds/GayRatBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ellipsism<br/>n. sadness that you’ll never be able to know how history will turn out, that you’ll dutifully pass on the joke of being alive without ever learning the punchline—the name of the beneficiary of all human struggle, the sum of the final payout of every investment ever made in the future—which may not suit your sense of humor anyway and will probably involve how many people it takes to change a lightbulb.</p><p>Chara needs a hug.</p><p>(I might actually do more with this? I don't know, it depends on how bored and free I am. I mean, I keep editing it every two days aha, maybe I'll write more...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellipsism

Pain began to encompass them, despair being the only emotion they could feel. They wouldn’t count their determination as an emotion, it was more of an attribute. This was hilarious to them in their state, laughter bloomed from their chest. The only thing they could hold onto was barely even a part of them, their determination wouldn't matter when they were dead. The blisters, irritated from their voice, stung in their mouth. The sores that decorated their throat were made of regret, they could never back down from a plan they had conceived. They thought they’ve experienced the worse of this sickness, but evidently they hadn’t and now they were not sure what to expect anymore. They’ve puked blood, felt blister upon blister form in and on their decaying body, and now they felt their body ache as laughter erupted from their chest. Suddenly, a warmth surrounded their arm, wetness on their cheeks, a voice in their ear.

 

“Chara! Chara, gosh, please stop laughing! You’re gonna hurt yourself more.” It was his voice that filled their ears. His voice, like silk, calmed them and they grew silent. They brought theirself to glance at him, his furred cheeks stained with tears. His eyes were puffy, guilt danced in their stomach. It made them want to laugh again, they bit their tongue until the taste of iron seeped onto their tastebuds.

 

“Hm. Azzy, I-” They let out a grunt, their voice weak and forced, they continued, “I need more flowers, Asriel.” His shoulders drooped, tears began to well in his eyes. He didn’t want to do this, neither did they, but to them it felt necessary.

 

“Chara, I-I don’t like this anymore,” His voice gentle, as if he felt he would break them if he was too loud, “C-Can I just lay down with you for now?” His face was sunken in, he didn’t look like the 10 year old child they had met 2 years ago. Did their sickness bring him this much grief? Did he truly care this much? They stared at him, in a way that was just as soft as his words.

 

“I suppose…” Their words, still short and to the point, could not hold the sharpness it once did just the other day. Asriel looked at Chara like they were offering him the moon. To further encourage this emotion, they slid over to allow him to climb into their bed.

 

They lay there with him for a while, his arm pressing into their slowly decaying body. His warmth filled them with a feeling they couldn’t explain. Content? It was something like that. They welcomed it through all of their pain.

 

“Chara,” He started, his voice breaking the comfortable silence, “do you ever wonder what would happen if we ruled the Underground together?” They froze. This question shocked them, not only was it ridiculous since they were dying, but also the fact that they had thought of that before.

 

“I guess, sometimes,” The thought of being a monarch alongside Asriel was too much for them. They weren’t made for that kind of thing.

 

“Well, I think you’d be a really good monarch, we’d be good rulers together! King Asriel and Monarch Chara! I like the sound of it!” The thought was enjoyable, and amusing to say the least as they could never see theirself being royalty, unfortunately they saw through his plan. This conversation was pointless.

 

“There’s no point. I’m going to die, stop trying to talk me out of it,” Talking hurt, it cut through the blisters in their throat fiercely, but the harshness of their words pained them even more somehow. They cringed and wished they still used sign language, like they did in The Village before they fell.

 

“Well, uh,” He stumbled over his words, they felt bad. “I just think, ya know, that it’s kind of sad we’ll never get to grow up together…” Their heart ached, they didn’t want to talk about this anymore.

 

“It doesn’t matter. When I die, you’ll be free and we’ll be heroes. Don’t you want that, Asriel?” They forced their body onto it’s side, pushing through the sharp stabs it forced onto them. “Are you doubting me, Asriel? I thought I was your best friend.”

 

“No… I was just thinking about how we’d look if we got older…” He avoided their keen gaze, looking at everything except them.

 

“Look at me when we’re talking, Asriel. I want to see your eyes,” It was a dumb excuse they realized, they sounded like his mom. Only it wasn’t that much of a lie, he did have nice eyes. Chara had more of a reddish-brown color, but his were a crimson, the color of the blood in their veins. It fascinated them.

 

“Chara, I love you… Why are you doing this to yourself? I won’t be happy on the surface without you, Chara,” The crimson pool they were so fascinated with now filled with sympathy. “It’s not too late, we can tell Mom and Dad and they can heal you,” They held an empty gaze, neither of the two could describe it.

 

“I swear to god, Asriel. If you tell them, I won’t forgive you,” The words spit out of their mouth before they could think them over. They didn’t mean it, well they did, but not the way it came out. The Village was right, they were a horrible creature, and they deserved this. They deserved every blister that peppered their frail frame like a disease. They deserved every twisted thought that ran through their mind, they decided to welcome it. They deserved the consequences of their plan, they would see this out to the end. They heard a cry, Asriel began to wipe their cheek. They felt the wet warmth that slid down their face, they were the one to make the cry.

 

“Shh, please don’t cry, Chara. I’m sorry,” He brought them to his chest gently as he attempted to avoid any area that might be sore. They were so fragile nowadays that it was more of a chore than he thought, but the smallest brush on their arm could send pain searing through them. He wanted to protect them, “I want you to be happy too, Chara. I care about you more than anyone else, please just let me tell Mom, she can still help you.”

 

They pushed their face into his chest, wiping it on his shirt. They considered it for a moment, was there still a chance? Could they ever recover from this? They let the thought sink into their mind. They breathed in the warm scent of Asriel; sunshine, fire, and cinnamon. The corners of their mouth twitched despite the way their body ached.

 

“My death is inevitable, Asriel. One day, I will grow old and die, and you won’t.” The twisted words danced off of their tongue, “What will you do then, hm? You would have to take my soul. You know I’m impatient, Ree. I can’t wait, this is easier,” The words stung, physically for them and mentally for him.

 

“We could find magic to make you live longer, Chara! I don’t want to lose you! I don’t want you to die, Chara!” He was quite obviously teetering on the edge of tears. They couldn’t hold it back, laughter emerged and rippled through their throat and out their mouth. The unhappy sound burst through the room, it brought a burning feeling that they welcomed and that he wanted to push out. They just wanted to die, there was so much pain, so much blood. They wanted him to stop. They wanted him to stop telling them it would be okay, when they knew it wouldn't. It will never be okay, they will never get better. Their state of mind was unfixable.

 

“Chara… Please stop,” He held them tighter against him. They grabbed his shirt, pressing their face flush against his chest.

 

“It hurts so much, Asriel… I’m so tired, I just want to sleep,” Their voice was weak, if they weren’t as close as they were he wouldn’t have heard them.

 

“Do you want me to get Mom?” A part of them begged to cry out for help, they wanted to tell him how much they wanted to stay with him. But creatures like them didn’t deserve a future, creatures like them didn’t deserve him. That made them hold their tongue.

 

“Just a bit longer, Asriel. It’ll be over soon… You’ll be free, you’ll see the stars…” They squirmed in his lap, grabbing his sweater tighter. The position hurt their back, but they wanted to spend their last moments in his arms. They felt selfish, forcing him to watch them die so they can be free, that was just one reason out of many as to why they were so horrible. The remarks from The Village flooded their mind all at once, their grip tightened on him. The pressure made the blisters on their hands pop; a thick, warm liquid staining his shirt.

 

“I love you, Chara…” He rested his head on their hair, breathing in their scent. They made a small noise of contentment, they were always so open with him. No one else would get them to open up like this, they didn’t understand why, but they wouldn’t want anyone else to be here with them. Asriel and Chara Dreemurr, best friends forever.

 

“Me too, Azzy…” They could never express theirself properly, even if the words were laid right in front of them, they could never get the courage to speak them. For him, the emotion seemed to flow so easily, monsters were made out of love and he was giving all of it to them. They could never love like he did, this was evident in what they were doing to their best friend, what they were doing to their family. He has to watch them rip theirself apart, all because of their own selfish needs.

 

“Please don’t ask me to get you flowers again, you’ve had enough, Chara…” They sighed in his shirt, his warm smell filling their senses. He was just as tired of this as they were, he lost most of his optimism once they fell down. The knowledge that it was their doing tore them apart more than any of the poison flowing through their veins.

 

“I won’t, Ree…” A promise, one that they would break soon enough, but a promise nonetheless. They both sat there together, in a comfortable silence, gripping onto each other like their lives depended on it, and to them it felt that way. Chara’s hands were squeezing the fabric of his shirt with an impossible amount of force in their weakened state, blood covered their hands and their body was curled into his lap. His head rested on theirs as he moved them to a more 'lying down' position.

 

“Let’s go to sleep, Chara, things will be better in the morning…” He made sure they were comfortable as he wrapped his arms around them. Chara grunted and got as close as they could to him, they didn’t want to die without him.

 

“Asriel?” He responded with a sound, “You won’t ever leave me, right?” It was a dumb, manipulative question, but it ran through their mind everyday. They just needed to know.

 

“Of course not, Chara! Why would I ever leave someone as great as you?” He nuzzled his snout into their hair and they giggled. They weren’t great, they knew this well, but it was still nice to hear that he thought so. He was the only one that mattered to them, the world could tear them down and as long as they had him everything would be okay.

  
“Just makin’ sure…” They curled into his warmth and instantly fell asleep, their pain dulled by the happiness that he brought them. Their best friend, Asriel Dreemurr, would never leave them. He truly cared, and they cared too. They could die like this, they would die happily and it would be alright. As long as they were with Asriel, they would never be scared to die. Chara loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all just a test to see if I could still write, I think I did okay. I have a lot of feels about these two, they need to hug each other and say sorry. I stayed up until 3 am writing this plea se.
> 
> (Also this was only edited by me so if there's any mistakes please tell me!!)


End file.
